plethirafandomcom-20200215-history
Doom of Man
The Doom of Man is an epic fantasy series, consisting of three sub-series: The Far Fallen Prophesy (3 novels), the Host of Man (3 novels), and the Second Calamity (2 novels). The Far Fallen Prophesy 1. The Gathering Storm 2. The Salvation War 3. A Fall of Men The Host of Man 1. ''The Storm Breaks ''2. ''A March of Kings ''3. ''A Storm of Steel ''The Second Calamity 1. Saviour 2. The Dark God THE HOST OF MAN SERIES The Storm Breaks A March of Kings The journey of the Host of Man continues, now shadowed by the First Horde. Valdamir worries that supplies will run out before Um’taran is reached. Boreran, meanwhile, feels that someone close to him, who is a spy of the Dark God, is watching him. Alutun continues his trek, slowly catching up with the Host of Man, marching through the ruined wilderness of the North. A traveller and his three allies join him, but their journey will be far more perilous than they think, and nobody can be trusted in this tough world. Meanwhile, Nyorvanor rules the prostrate Empire, which possesses almost no army. He fears the return of the Kyonsi, or the rise of both at the same, sparking a war the Empire cannot win. He begins to plan a defence. The Dark God The Host of Man, crippled by defeat at Grey Heath, staggers on through the wilderness, to Vangesh and Um’taran after that. Valdamir accuses Boreran of treason, suspecting that he is the spy the Dark God has sent against him. Boreran is now a prisoner for the King. Alutun, with Thorn and his allies, passes through ancient Akkisir and starts the perilous, barren trek across the ruined wasteland of the North. The disgraced Tribe-King of the Kyonsi advances on Calamir, urging the Scalindians to join him in a union. Nyorvanor, worried, protects Ada’s child and Ada herself from the coming doom. THE SECOND CALAMITY SERIES (?) The Host of Man destroyed or scattered across the waste. Hundreds of thousands dead. Valdamir, King of the Empire, killed. Boreran slaughtered at the very gates of Um’taran. Millions ''of Gakta rushing south to the empires of Man. The Hordes finally converged, a dragon with them. And the Dark God, evil incarnate, resurrected, controlling his terrible legions. With Valdamir and five of his six children dead, Nyorvanor takes the throne, even as Calamir is besieged by the Kyonsi king and his armies. Ada, now with her husband perished, has to bring up her child alone. Alutun, the old warlock, is alone, rushing to deliver the terrible horror of the Host’s obliteration to the Empire. The few other survivors of the Host of Man are lost or attempting to outrun the Gakta horde. Now, with the Second Calamity beginning, man may not be able to save itself from judgment, at the hands of the Dark God. ''(?) The final, climatic novel in the story arc of the Doom of Man. The Gakta have swept the emptied Kyonsi wastes, killing thousands. The remaining men of the Host have returned to the Empire, and Alutun has told Nyorvanor of Valdamir’s death, as well as five of his children. But the old warlock is aging, and he fears that if he does not find the Flamesword soon, then he will die and leave Nyorvanor alone. Ada prepares to enter into battle, but Nyorvanor tells her that she will be the next in line if Valdamir’s last son perishes on the field in the final battle. As the innumerable Gakta mass surges towards Gatteroth, Nyorvanor begs Scalindia or the Kyonsi to band together and fight the evil, in a last-ditch Host of Man. Zaervum, now pressured and worrying that it is the next target, mobilizes its vast army and agrees to join Nyorvanor. With one powerful ally, Nyorvanor now believes that he and the Old World could feasibly win. But watching the plains, seeing ''three million''Gakta strike at Gatteroth, his heart falls. Alutun, the Teacher, hunts for the only weapon known to kill the Dark God. As the remaining armies of man collect, it seems that final salvation may come too late…